


Surely this is a Mistake

by Knightrunner



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightrunner/pseuds/Knightrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU. Marco Bodt is destined to love Jean Kirstchein, but Jean isn't destined to love Marco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surely this is a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I'll eventually write this as a full length fic but until then have a short.

Groaning I let my face fall onto the counter. Working in my dad's game shop is great, but it's boring on the slow days. Which is what today is. We've, well I've, had maybe five customers in five hours. My parents are out of town so I'm manning the shop. Needless to say this isn't a fun way to spend the day. I pick my head up off the counter when I hear the bell ring, signalling someone has walked inside. It's a guy, around my own age if I had to guess. He's got a terrible undercut but his face is handsome. I idly wonder if the name on my wrist actually belongs to a guy. Jean is one of those names that could go either way but I've assumed it was a woman. I dismiss the thought when he comes up to the counter with a game in hand. I take the game and scan it then tell him the price. He pulls out twenty bucks in cash and hands it to me. I of course make small talk, being a good employee like my dad taught me to. With the money exchanged he turns and exits, leaving me to bash my head into the counter again.

The next week I'm manning the shop again, this time only for an afternoon. The guy comes back. I've taken to calling him undercut in my head. So he buys a new game, talking to me as he browses. This happens a number of times over the next several months. I'm not sure if he's just got a lot of time for games or what, but he certainly likes this place.

After about six months of knowing him I'm thoroughly attached to him, and I still don't know his name. Then he came into the store, hand in hand with a shorter guy. This other guy had brown hair that looked kinda floofy, but soft. They're obviously a couple so I keep my distance today. While checking out Undercut talks to me, asking about my day. I tell him its fine, just spending another afternoon in the shop. Today he pays with a credit card, which is different but I don't question it. When I slide it through the scanner my heart stops and I forget how to breathe. His name is Jean. Jean Kirstchein. He's the guy who's name is on my wrist. I quickly compose myself and give him his card back, not saying much. What can you say when your soul mate is dating someone else. When he reaches to take the card his hoodie sleeve gets pulled up and I see his wrist. It says Eren Jaeger.

He waves a goodbye and leaves with his boyfriend. Once he's gone I lean against the wall and let myself slide down it. My soulmate will never love me back. Surely there's a mistake. Surely I can't be destined to be alone forever.


End file.
